The Thunderstorm
by xblkdragonx
Summary: China goes visits a sick Russia


**Join our MSN RC group: group26689(at)msnzone(dot)cn.**

A/n: I will say this now. I am not a smut writer and will never be a smut writer. This story is PURELY a PWP smut story. However, I seem to have trouble with simply jumping into the smut and so I tend to give PWP smut stories background information. If the "introduction" gave this story any depth, it was unintentional. One day, I may come back and rewrite this story and actually explore Yao's and Ivan's feelings for each other. For now, it's simply going to stay physical.

* * *

Inside from where he sat, he could see rain clouds forming. If he strained his ears just enough, he could even hear the beginning rumbles of thunder in the distance. China sighed in frustration. It was going to rain tonight. The first and only time he decides to visit Russia, it was going to rain. He sighed again but this time in bemusement. It was unusual and unlike him to come to Russia instead of the other way around. It was an unspoken rule between the both of them in this long game of chase.

* * *

When Russia first began to pursue his southern neighbor, it was for political reasons. During those times, China both feared and resented him but no matter how unkind or vicious China was to the larger man, Russia always came back the next day with a smile. He was relentless in his pursuit. In the end, China decided ignoring him was his best option. Many days were spent like that- China tilling, tending to his fields in silence while Russia sat on a nearby boulder, softly humming a song from his country. At first it was incredibly annoying but as time went by China had to grudgingly admit he enjoyed the companionship. Once- just once- when the day was done and the sun began to set, China glanced at where Russia sat. Instead of the Russian, a light meal was found waiting for him. China tentatively took a bite. Salty. Despite it being too salty, however, China finished every late bite, unconsciously humming a song he heard earlier.

Never one to forget a favor, the next day China invited Russia to dinner. Shock registered on the larger nation's face but it was soon replaced with surprised pleasure. That night they ate their meal in silence but neither of them minded. Both of them were use to the oppressive silence of eating meals alone. They didn't say it aloud but each was glad of the other's presence. Soon even that became a part of their daily routine together.

Spending the day side by side and eating meals together at night, without realizing it, China lost all his fear and resentment for his northern neighbor, replaced by newer feelings China refused to acknowledge… at least until he was forced to.

"Become one with me."

Without even looking up, China said quite nonchalantly, "I already told you I've had enough of Western imperialization so quit asking me aru. Are you going to eat the last Bak Choy?"

Russia grabbed China's hand, forcing the Chinese nation to meet his eyes, "I didn't mean become a part of Russia the land. I meant become one with me."

China scrunched his forehead in confusion, "Doesn't that mean the same thing aru?"

Russia took his time answering, delicately caressing the hand in his; a hand that remained smooth and soft despite how hard China worked in the fields. Ever touch of those cool fingers, sent waves of electricity down China's spine. He wanted to rip his hand away to stop those sensations but it would only reveal weakness to that sadistic nation. It was best to keep still and endure the agonizing torture.

As Russia ran his thumb over the upturned wrist, China couldn't help but visibly shiver and- China cursed his luck- Russia noticed. The Chinese nation swore he saw Russia's eyes lit up with devilish glee as he lifted up China's hand and lightly bit into the meatier portion of the palm. China jolted but did not remove his hand and watched in a daze as Russia traced the fingers with the tips of his tongue. So enraptured by this scene, the smaller nation almost didn't hear the Russian say huskily, "I want to have sex with you."

Mesmerized by the violet eyes staring at him possessively, it took a moment for China to realize what was said to him. The moment he did, he snatched his hand back- the feel of Russia's tongue still lingering, "Wha…what?! You can't mean it aru!"

Russia tilted his head to the side, observing China curiously, "If I didn't mean it, I wouldn't have said it."

China shook his head violently, "Well you still can't! No! No! No! No! No aru!"

For a big man, Russia moved quite fast. Before China was aware of it, the other nation had rounded the table and pinned him to the floor. As Russia loomed over him, China for once in his life felt exactly how small his body was.

"And exactly why can't I?" Russia said ominously, pressing his face closer to his prisoner's.

China turned his head away from the exploring lips, "Because I don't like you. Now get off me aru!"

Russia chuckled, one hand tenderly grazing the side of China's cheek, "So proud, so beautiful…."

When China began to struggle, Russia grabbed the doll like face viciously, pressing a knee between the legs underneath him, "And so incredibly weak."

Unable to fight the other man off, China just laid there. He wouldn't cry. It has happened to him before and one more time wouldn't make a difference. No, he wouldn't cry. China repeated that thought like a mantra as Russia began kissing him, touching him but no matter how much he wish it wasn't true, he could feel himself breaking apart. Stupid, stupid, stupid. All Europeans were the same. Why did he think Russia would be different? Why did he trust him?

To his mortifying shame, China could feel the pin prink of tears forming at his eyes. Was he crying because he was to be violated or was it because the budding friendship he had with the Russian was about to be ruined? He didn't know. He didn't want to know. He didn't want to think. All he wanted was to escape from the humiliation his body was to be subjected to. Just as he was retreating into the recess of his mind where he couldn't feel any pain, any emotion, Russia murmured, "I love you" against his lifeless lips.

Russia fully expected the smaller nation to reject him. That's all right. He just wanted China to know his feelings. Even if he couldn't have China's heart, he'll take his body over and over again until the other nation broke- just like everything else he ever loved. What he didn't expect were the emotionless words whispered back at him.

"No, you don't."

"How could you say that?" Russia said in a soft voice belying his rising anger at having his feelings denied.

China did not cower under the fiery gaze, "Because if you did, you wouldn't be doing this to me. If you truly loved me, you'll let me decide."

"But will you choose me?" Russia said hoarsely.

China knew his well-being hinged on his answer. Staring into Russia's eyes, China could see despair and loneliness. Staring into those eyes, he felt his heart clench. Would he choose Russia?

"I…I don't know aru."

Russia rested his forehead against China's, "You said you didn't like me earlier."

China closed his eyes to stop himself from drowning in Russia's amethyst colored ones, "I might not like you but…but I don't dislike you aru."

A hopeful tone creped into Russia's voice, "Does that mean you'll give your body to me freely if you loved me?"

China stiffened at the wording of that statement. Russia made it sound like he was only after his body. However China understood the underlying meaning of the question: if you loved me, will I have your all? Body, heart, and soul? Does that mean you'll never leave me? Be with me forever?

Time stopped for the both of them as China answered quietly, "Maybe."

They laid on the floor together, allowing their breaths to mingle before Russia spoke, "Alright. I'll make you love me even if it kills the both of us."

China felt the lost of Russia's warmth as the larger man got up, pulling the Chinese nation up with him. When Russia was finished dusting himself off, he smiled as if nothing happened and delivered his love-threat in a cherry voice, "If you thought I was persistent before…then you don't know what it's like to be hunted do you?

* * *

It was sprinkling now. The rain landed on the window, making a soft pitter patter sound. China stared at the dreary scenery, reminiscing. In retrospect it might have been better if Russia had violated him that night. His body would've been ruined but at least his heart would've remained untouched. China hates to admit it but he actually enjoys their little game of chase.

The next day after the incident, Russia did not come to visit China.

"At least he had the decency to not show his face to me after what he did," China thought, angrily plunging his shovel into the dirt, "Why should I be disappointed he's not here? I hope he never shows up again!"

China vented his anger on the dirt, working up a good sweat. When he was finally done for the day, he felt satisfied with himself. He was going to put this whole thing behind him, pretend it was bad dream. Yes, that's exactly what he's going to do! Happy with finding a solution to this mess, China bounded into his home and then skidded to a stop. Russia was in his house- in his kitchen to be exact- wearing an apron.

"Welcome back, Yao. Would like dinner, a bath or" Russia winked at China, "maybe you rather do something with me first?"

China could only stare dumbfounded at Russia, his thoughts were running wild. How dare he use his human name! How did he get in here? Russia knows how to cook? In the end he only asked, "What are you doing here aru?"

"Making dinner as you can see."

China rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean aru. Why are you in my house?"

"That's a silly question. Wooing you of course."

"By breaking into my house and cooking me dinner?" China said incredulously

Russia untied the apron and walked towards China until they were only a breath away.

"They say that a way to a man's heart is through his stomach unless," Russia raised his finger to touch the other nation's lips, "you prefer me to use my methods. It involves lots and lots of ropes."

Russia bent to whisper into China's ear as if to share a secret, "It might hurt a little in the beginning but believe me, the pleasure you get out of it is immeasurable. If you rather prefer that, I won't mind at all. Honestly I rather tie you up and fuck you raw than play house."

China pushed the larger man away from him when he felt his ear being licked, "Stop harassing me aru.

"I wasn't harassing you."

"Then what do you call that aru?"

"Flirting."

China felt a headache coming, "I think cooking me dinner would be good enough for now."

"I was so hoping you'd choose bondage instead. Black leather would look so good on you."

China's eye twitched in response causing Russia to laugh. When dinner was finally finished, Russia gathered his things to leave but just as he got up, he turned towards China, "Aren't you going to walk me out?'

"A person who invited himself to someone else's home when he's not welcome doesn't need to be walked out aru."

"A good host will always see there guests off. To do otherwise is bad manners, Yao."

"Fine, fine I'll walk you out. Just stop using my human name aru!" growled China, stomping his way to the front door, "There are you happy now aru?"

"Almost."

Russia wrapped an arm around the unsuspecting nation's waist and pulled him closer, their nose touching, "Can I get a goodbye kiss?"

"If I said no, would you let me go?"

"No."

"Fine. Get it over with aru," China sighed in resignation. It was just a kiss.

Russia barely brushed their lips together before letting China go. China blinked up at the smiling nation, "What, that was it?"

"Did you expect more?"

China's silence was more of a confirmation than anything. He expected the kiss to be cruel and possessive just like last night- not a mere touching of lips that can't even be called a kiss. Was he actually…disappointed?

"I'll settle for that for now but just remember," Russia grazed the side of China's face with a gloved hand, "I love you."

So that became their new routine. China would come home to a dinner made by Russia and once dinner was done, Russia would then leave with his parting "I love you." The Russian's constant presence was driving China mad. He was being affected by the larger nation's daily declaration more than he thought. However that wasn't what frustrated him. What frustrated him was despite Russia repeatedly saying he loved him, their kisses remained the barest of touches, a hint of what's to come. China couldn't stand it anymore.

After a month of no progress, that night when Russia asked for his nightly goodbye kiss, China grabbed him by the collar, pulling him in for the rough kiss China expected, wanted since the beginning. For a moment Russia was stunned by the smaller man's strength but quickly recovered and took possession of the kiss.

With one hand behind China's head and the other wrapped around his waist, Russia- without breaking the kiss- slowly force China to walk backwards until his back was pressed against a wall. China was so engrossed with the velvety feel of Russia's mouth finally pressed against his, he didn't notice the Russian methodically unbuttoning his shirt until he felt cool, gloved hands running over his back.

"Wha…what are you doing aru?" China asked breathlessly when he broke away from the intoxicating kiss.

"Taking you're clothes off," Russia answered while trailing his lips down China's neck.

"N…no! Stop!"

Russia tore the rest of China's shirt off, revealing milk white skin to hungry eyes, "I'm sorry but I've been patient enough. I think I deserve a reward, yes?"

All China wanted was a kiss. This was going way beyond what he expected, "Th…then this is no different than last time!"

"I did ask you once if you know what it's like to be hunted. A good hunter always let their prey come to them," Russia's hand skimmed the side of the other nation's body until it touched the waistband of China's pants, "and most certainly you came on to me."

Russia delicately pulled on the pants, "You started it. Now let me finish it."

China quickly covered his mouth with both his hands to stop a moan from escaping when Russia suddenly grabbed his length and began stroking it.

Amused that the smaller nation wanted to contain his voice, Russia stroked the growing arousal even harder while his other hand snuck around to China's backside.

China gasped in his hands as he felt first one then two leather clad fingers enter him. The initial pain was soon overcome by pleasure- pleasure that he was drowning in. It was becoming too much, overwhelming him. When Russia's fingers stretched and pressed him just right, China instantly came into Russia's hand. China's body was devoid of all strength. The only reason he was still upright was because he draped his body all over Russia, his head resting on the other nation's shoulder, panting heavily.

"You don't think after waiting so long, I'll let it end like this do you?"

Without warning, Russia thrust himself inside of China, interrupting China's lethargic state. Claw like nails ran down Russia's back as the pleasure-pain engulfed China's senses. He arched his back and screamed silently at the sudden invasion, clinging onto the Russian for support as Russia repeatedly thrust himself inside his southern neighbor, over and over again through the night.

* * *

That was the first night they had sex, marking them as lovers. The next day China's back was covered with bruises from being rammed against the wall repeatedly. Despite his initial protest, China finally admitted to himself that he was probably attracted to the blond nation since the beginning or he wouldn't have fallen for the trap so easily. He might admit to himself that he loved Russia but he would never tell the Russian that willingly.

Though he said that, his actions spoke louder than words. Russia didn't visit him for over two weeks now. No matter what, Russia would always come to his house at least every third day. Was he tired of their game? Was he tired of him? China came to find out.

"China, I'm so sorry for the long wait," Lithuania came striding through the twin doors, "Since Russia's been sick, the paperwork have been piling up."

"Russia's sick aru? For how long?"

"For about two weeks now."

China mentally sighed in relief, "I see. If he's unwell, then I won't bother him aru. I'll just take my leave before the rain gets worse."

Lithuania grabbed onto China's sleeve desperately, "No please don't go! I just told Russia you're here. If you leave now….An…anyway Russian weather is unpredictable. It'll be best if you spend the night. Might as well visit the sick patient since you're here. Hahahaha."

Lithuania's laugh sounded a little strained but China complied with his request.

After settling into his room, China went to knock on Russia's door. When no one answered, China cracked the door open and poked his head inside. Russia's room was massive but it was decorated scarcely. There was nothing in the room save a desk, a bookshelf, and a huge bed in which the sick Russian was resting. China closed the door behind him with a soft click and noiselessly walked towards the bed. Russia was running a slight fever, a pink tinge on his face. China couldn't help but run his hand lightly through the blond hair. Sleeping soundly like this almost made China forget how cruel Russia could be. Although most of the other nation joke about how China looked like a woman, Russia was just as beautiful if not more so. The only reason he could never pass as a female was because of his height China didn't believe in the Christian God or his messengers but still, sometimes when he saw Russia sleeping next to him, bathed in the morning light, he swore he was staring at a fallen angel out to steal his soul.

When Russia began to stir, China quickly tried to retrieve his hand but even sick Russia was faster than him. He grabbed onto China's wrist and yanked until the other nation was lying half atop his body.

"If I had known getting sick would get to you come see me, I would've done it sooner," Russia said hoarsely.

China tsked his tongue, "If you can still joke around, then you're fine aru."

Russia chuckled, "Do you want to sleep with me?'

"Wha…what? You're sick!" China said blushing.

Now it was Russia's turn to tsk his tongue at China, "What a dirty mind. I really meant sleep. I don't have enough strength for anything else."

China finally freed himself from Russia's grip and stood up from the bed, "You need your rest aru. I don't think sharing a bed with someone would help you sleep."

China turned to walk away but turned back when he heard Russia cough. When he walked back to fill a cup of water from the nightstand, Russia tugged on the hem of his shirt.

"Please?" Russia asked pathetically.

China scowled at his maternal instincts. He couldn't refuse Russia when he looked so helpless, "Fine! Just don't do anything funny aru!"

Russia laughed weakly and scooted over to make room for the smaller man. When China finally climbed in with his back facing Russia, Russia wrapped an arm around the small waist and pulled the other nation close until they were spooning each other. That was when China noticed something was off.

"Russia…are you wearing clothes?"

Although he had promised not to do anything, Russia hadn't seen his lover for over two weeks and couldn't resist kissing China's neck as he responded, "No. The clothes were sticking to me when I was sweating. They were so uncomfortable, I decided to take them off."

China stiffened in Russia's arm and the larger man laughed softly, "Does that make you embarrassed? We've been together for more than 3 months now. Why still so shy?"

"I'm not aru."

Russia could only hum his agreement as fatigue overtook him and he fell into a healing sleep. For China it was more difficult for him to fall asleep. He laid awake, listening to the steady breathing of the person behind him. When he tried to bury his head deeper into the pillow, he was surrounded by Russia's scent. Even though he told Russia not to do anything, he had secretly hoped they would make up for the lost time. Now, after so long without Russia's warmth, he was surrounded with everything Russia. China squirmed, trying to ease the pressure between his legs but that only caused the sleeping nation to hug him tighter. China bit his bottom lip to stop a moan from escaping as he felt Russia's naked hardness press against his back. When he found out Russia was sleeping in the nude, he wasn't embarrassed like the Russian thought. He was excited and had been since he mistook Russia's not so innocent question to ask China to sleep with him. He knew it was a bad idea to sleep in the same bed when he was so sexually frustrated but he couldn't resist that pleading look and now this was his punishment. China took deep breaths to try and calm his body down. Listening to the downpour outside for awhile, China finally fell into a fretful sleep.

"_Yao…" China heard someone whisper his name near his ear. A second later, he felt arms wrap around his waist. China lazily opened his eyes and looked behind him. He saw that he was sitting between Russia's legs as they sat in a hot spring. He must've fallen asleep without noticing. He leaned back and laid his head on Russia's shoulder, sighing contently._

_Russia kissed the side of China's neck, catching a drop of sweat with his tongue, "Do you feel good, Yao?"_

_China just closed his eyes and allowed the warm steam to steal all his strength._

"_Do you want me to make you feel even better?" Russia continued to ask, his hands enclosing around China's cock._

_China groaned. It felt so smooth and rough at the same time, what…ah of course. Russia was using their washcloth to rub his arousal. Behind him, he could feel Russia's own length tease his entrance. The hard, rough handling of his arousal and gentle teasing behind him, had China soon panting uncontrollably. He reached behind him to grab onto Russia's head and moaned into their kiss. _

"_Tell me you want me. Tell me you want this," Russia punctuated his sentence with the gentle prodding of his cock._

"_I want it. I want it. Please Russia. Please…."_

_Russia lurched forward, placing both of China's hands against a boulder in the middle of the hot spring and leaned in- his whole entire body encompassing China's- to say quietly, "Whatever you do, don't remove your hands. If you do, there'll be hell to pay later."_

_China mutely obliged. He couldn't see what Russia was doing behind him but he could feel everything. Russia grabbed his hips and bit by excruciating bit slid his length into China's tight heat. China threw his head back and groaned. Sweat mixed with water were running down his back, his hair stuck onto his forehead but he didn't raise his hand to get it out of his face. He hands were bound by something more powerful than ropes._

_Russia was breathing heavily down his back as he rammed savagely into him. China was practically plastered to the rock at the rough way Russia was thrusting into him. He didn't mind though because Tian* it felt so good. Russia was filling, stretching him to the limit. China clawed at the boulder, leaving scratch marks. He was going to come soon, his cock was throbbing for release. _

"_Russia, Russia!" China cried desperately._

_The man behind him pulled on his hair until China faced him. He ravaged those soft pliable lips, plunging his tongue in as he thrust himself into China one last time as he came inside him._

"RUSSIA!" China's cry was drowned out by the outside thunder. He blinked his eyes several times but the room remained pitch black. Despite not being able to see, he knew he had soiled his pants- he couldn't mistake the wet, sticky feeling. China unwrapped Russia's arm around him and bounded off the bed, taking off his pants. Just as he was about to climb back into bed, half-clothed, lightning flashed, illuminating the room for a brief second. In that second, the flash revealed the prone form of Russia sleeping on his side, the blanket delectably covering the most crucial part.

Lightning flashed again and China hungrily drank in the sight before him. Damn that dream. He usually held his lust in check, it was unseemly to let his lower region rule his mind but that damn dream. He might look feminine but he was still a man and right now he only had one thing on his mind. Satisfying though the dream was, it was nothing compared to the real thing, the real heat of Russia inside him.

China crawled towards the middle of the bed, whispering Russia's name. Reaching blindly in the dark for Russia's body and eventually finding it, he straddled the other nation, placing his hands on both side of Russia's head. When he leaned down to brush his lips against the sleeping nation, his black hair lightly grazed Russia's shoulder.

In the darkness, China asked quietly, "You won't mind right, Russia? It's your fault anyway."

Thunder bellowed outside, muffling China's next words, "You did it on purpose didn't you. You got me addicted to you, to sex."

China began moving lower on Russia's body, licking, kissing whatever exposed skin he could touch. He needed Russia bad. Now. Immediately. Without much thought, he took Russia into his mouth, lubricating it with his saliva. Russia's breath hitched in his throat and he raised his hips, seeking that warmth. China raised his eyes to see if Russia was awake but all his eyes could see were shadows. No more sounds came from above his head, so he assumed the other nation was still fast asleep.

China continued tonguing, licking Russia's length until it was slick with his saliva. Giving, it one more flick of his tongue, China slowly lowered himself onto Russia. The Chinese nation gasped at the initial pain but he didn't care. It's been too long, so fucking long since he felt this heat enter him.

"Ah…ah…nnh…Rus…Russia!" China panted as he began moving his hips.

"Yes?"

China stopped moving and hesitantly called out into the darkness, "Russia?"

Instead of getting an answer, China felt himself being flipped until he was underneath Russia. Outside lightning streaked across the angry sky, lighting up the room once again. Above him, China could see Russia giving him a calculating look.

"Now what would be the appropriate punishment? I'm not a sex toy you know."

"How long have you been awake?" China said, ignoring the question.

Russia slid painfully slow out of China before slowly enter him again. China groaned from the agonizing speed. He bucked his hips, hoping to get Russia to increase his pace.

"Since you started riding me." He sudden changed his rhythm, plunging into China.

China grabbed onto Russia's biceps as he moaned but the larger nation, pinned his hands down to the bed, as he increased his pace, slamming into China with such force that the large bed creaked from the power.

"Ah…Russia!"

Russia bit into China's shoulder, "Don't call me by that. Say my name."

The noise outside drowned out Russia's demand. When China didn't comply, Russia rammed into China even harder, causing China to arch his back and cry out.

"I want to hear my name from your mouth, Yao. Say it!" Russia released one of China's hands and instead grabbed onto a supple thigh wrapped around his waist.

"I…Ivan…Ivan…Ivan, Ivan!" China said tentatively at first but soon his voice increased in volume and urgency, repeatedly calling out Russia's name like a prayer.

Russia couldn't see in the blackness but it didn't matter. He could hear, taste, and feel just as well. He bent down to seek China's lips but found instead the corner of the Chinese nation's eye, wet with tears. Good, China was crying. He loved making the proud nation beg and cry beneath him as he ruthlessly took his body.

The love making between the two nations had reached a frenzy, mimicking the weather outside. Lightning struck repeatedly, creating shadows in the room. China was tossing and turning underneath Russia, wrapping his thighs even tighter on the larger man. Sweat drenched Russia's back as he pumped himself continuously inside China's hot core. The rain outside had reached a deafening roar. The crash of thunder engulfed the cries of China and Russia as they came together.

Russia rolled to his side, pulling China with him. For a long while, they contently laid next to one another in the quiet, running their hands over each other, not seductively but lovingly. Russia tenderly kissed away the remaining wetness from China's tears, murmuring, "I love you." Outside the storm was beginning to dissipate. Russia felt the pull of sleepiness again, lulled by his fever and vigorous activity a second ago. Just as he was about to fall asleep, China snuggled closer and whispered, "I love you too."

**THE END**

*Tian: Sky or Heaven. It's similar to "Oh God" in Chinese but since Yao isn't Christian, I felt it was kinda weird if he called out His name during sex :/

(This is my original author's note before I took everything down)

A/N: This took me so freakin long to write. This was the first time that the introduction took so long! Out of the 9 pages, the intro took 5! I'm so glad I got it over and done with! WHEW! I hope I didn't confuse anyone jumping back and forth between timelines. Anyway as people can tell, I died halfway. I rushed through the second half of the prologue and then their characterization changed halfway through. This is why I like to sit and just write nonstop for a whole day so my writing and characters don't suffer. However my friends and family kept dragging me away from the computer so I lost my placement OTL…still a newbie at writing D:


End file.
